Pai Sho
by MTBlack
Summary: .-Traducción de Pai Sho de xcgirl08-. Un Señor del Fuego tiene una conversación sobre el amor con su joven hijo: en el amor, por supuesto,uno nunca puede aprender todos los trucos.


**Me di cuenta que no había hecho ninguna de mis otras OTPs en mucho tiempo, así que aquí tienen. ****No me pertenece nada de lo que reconozcan. **

**Pai Sho**

-¿Papá? –el niño llamó a su padre, sorbiendo por la nariz un poco en el seco aire de verano del jardín.

-¿Mmm? –respondió el hombre distraídamente, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te casaste con Mamá?

Con esto, la atención del Señor del Fuego fue re-dirigida desde el tablero de Pai Sho frente a él (le estaban pateando el trasero… parecía que le había enseñado a Lu Ten _demasiado _bien) para mirar a su hijo.

Aguardando una respuesta, el sieteañero apoyó su barbilla en su mano morena.

-¿Por qué me casé con tu madre? –repitió el Señor del Fuego.

El joven príncipe asintió.

Zuko hizo una mueca y alzó su ceja sana.

-Y, ¿para que querrías saber eso?

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes? –replicó su hijo inocentemente. Y después de echarle un rápido vistazo al tablero que había sido un regalo de su tío-abuelo Iroh, el chico continuó-: Es tu turno, Papá. ¿Quieres pasar?

Zuko dejó una ficha con decisión en refutación.

-Por _supuesto_ que sé por qué me casé con tu madre. Solo tenía curiosidad de por qué preguntarías eso.

-Oh –el muchachito cabeceó, evaluando las fichas con sus enormes ojos dorados-. Bueno, eh, yo… verás, hay… -sorbió un poco más, y Zuko le entregó a su hijo un pañuelo.

(Aparentemente, le había dicho su esposa, Lu Ten era alérgico a los lirios de fuego que habitaban el jardín del palacio de verano.) El Señor del Fuego también notó que el rostro de su hijo era de un claro rojo, mientras intentaba tartamudear una respuesta y sonarse la nariz al mismo tiempo. Percatándose que el sonrojo de su hijo no tenía que ver la calima del clima costeo, el Señor del Fuego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¡Ja! ¡Así que Lu Ten había ido _a él _primero, para pedirle consejos sentimentales! Zuko se hizo una nota mental para refregárselo a la Señora del Fuego más tarde.

Pero por ahora…

-Para decirte la verdad, no hay realmente una razón específica, es complicado de esa manera, supongo –explicó Zuko finalmente, observando a su hijo hacer un movimiento que derrotaría a su padre en ocho turnos si no hacía algo de inmediato.

-Pero apuesto que lo supiste desde el instante en que la viste, ¿cierto, Papá?

Zuko trató con mucho esfuerzo ocultar la explosión de carcajadas, y tuvo un éxito parcial: salió como una especie de enorme estornudo ahogado. Lu Ten le ofreció ansiosamente el pañuelo usado, que Zuko tomó gentilmente a pesar del hecho que estaba bastante empapado.

-En realidad, no. Tu mamá y yo no estábamos… en eh, "_los mejores términos_", debería decir, para comenzar.

El pequeño príncipe asintió, mirando atentamente a su padre colocar una ficha ocho espacios a la izquierda. Su padre, sucesivamente, sonrió orgullosamente reclinándose hacia atrás para observar los engranajes trabajar detrás de los ojos de su hijo.

_Definitivamente sacó lo inteligente de mí: no me importa lo que diga su tío._

-Bueno, ella _fue _ la primera chica de la que te enamoraste, ¿no? –prosiguió Lu Ten.

En el sofocante calor del dorado día de verano, Zuko se sacó sus pesadas batas y contestó indiferentemente:

-No. Por un tiempo, en verdad, consideré casarme con Lady Mai.

-¿Lady MAI? –Gritó su hijo, haciendo que unos cuantos pájaros brillantes volaran de sus perchas-. ¿La gobernadora de Omashu? ¡No es _cierto_!

-Sí. Ella y yo fuimos enamorados de pequeños.

-Guau… -el niño parpadeó con incredulidad.

Intentó comparar las imágenes de las dos mujeres en su cabeza, para intercambiar sus posiciones en su vida. Lady Mai, de las veces que la había visto, era callada y melancólica. Evitaba el contacto físico innecesario (excepto cuando venía de parte de su esposo, Lord Jet, claro…) y para el gran disgusto de Lu Ten, olía a lirios fuego.

Era bastante agradable, pero no era Mamá.

Mamá era franca, fuerte y daba un montón de abrazos y olía como a nieve fresca, y así era como Lu Ten sabía que las mamás debían ser.

Zuko, mientras tanto, siguió hablando, el juego ahora olvidado mientras miraba los patos tortugas nadando en círculo en el estanque cercano.

-No, por mucho tiempo, pensé que tu madre era la mujer más ruidosa, mordaz, terca y menos femenina que había conocido.

Luego de un largo silencio, el muchacho perplejo preguntó por fin, de nuevo:

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

El Señor del Fuego a su hijo al otro lado del tablero quién era el centro de sus universos.

Espíritus, como amaba su esposa a ese chico. Lo veía en cada palabra que le decía (incluso en las enojadas…), lo sentía en todo lo que ella hacía. Ella nunca tuvo que _decir _en verdad algo para hacer notar un punto: Zuko simplemente sabía, porque esa era quien era sus esposa, y su amor era inquebrantable e incondicional de esa forma.

Siempre lo había sido.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, años atrás, le había hecho querer más que nada ser fuerte en ese sentido, para amar como ella lo hacía.

-Ella me hace una mejor persona –respondió Zuko finalmente, cogiendo su última ficha y pesándola en su mano. Sin siquiera darse cuenta a quién estaba empezando a sonar parecido, el Señor del Fuego fijó su mirada en su hijo y se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que el amor es algo así como el Pai Sho. Requiere un montón de paciencia, aprendizaje, un buen maestro…

Zuko colocó la ficha en el tablero, y la mirada de su hijo la siguió. Tres espacios en diagonal, arriba dos a través de un hueco en sus defensas que de repente se volvió obvio, dos lugares más, y…

-¡Ey! –exclamó el muchacho conmocionado, al tiempo que su padre ganaba sencillamente el juego.

-… y un poquito de experiencia –admitió el Señor del Fuego.

Lu Ten sonrió lentamente, después de recoger el tablero de Pai Sho y las fichas y guardarlas cuidadosamente en la caja tallada a mano en la que venía. Tendría que recordar eso cuando fueran a visitar al Tío Sokka, que también estaba intentando dominar el juego.

-Mamá es una buena maestra, ¿eh?

-Definitivamente lo es.

Hubo otro momento de quietud al tiempo que unos cuantos pájaros volaban sobre sus cabezas.

Y entonces el joven príncipe miró vacilante hacia la puerta en el porche.

-Entonces, eh… ¿crees que podamos entrar ahora? –inquirió.

Zuko sólo podía suponer que en algún momento durante esos años de amistad, la esposa del Avatar le había enseñado a la Señora del Fuego una cosa o dos sobre escuchar atentamente: porque justo en el pie, la puerta se abrió bruscamente para revelar una Katara de seis meses de embarazo furiosa y extremadamente irritable, blandiendo una almohada quemada en su mano.

-¡No ustedes NO _pueden entrar_! ¡Que _idea_! ¡Debería dejarlos afuera toda la noche, o al menos hasta que entiendan que las lecciones fuego control _EN MI CASA _son siempre, _siempre _una mala idea! ¡Me tomó quince minutos apagarlo todo!

-¡Por amor de dios, Katara, solo haz que los sirvientes lo recojan! –replicó Zuko a los gritos.

La mandíbula de su esposa se trabó.

-¡_Por supuesto que no_! ¡Sería una vergüenza para mi herencia!

-Katara…

-¡Una VERDADERA mujer de la Tribu puede ocuparse de su propia familia y hogar, para que sepas! ¡Lu Ten la próxima vez que tu padre te pida que le muestres tu técnica, ve afuera y hazlo!

-Pero Mamá, Papá dice que la bola de fuego que volteó el jarrón estaba perfectamente…

-¡_Nada de peros_! –clamó, y luego azotó la puerta tan fuerte que una grieta apareció en la carpintería.

Hubo un golpe, y luego un suspiro que sonaba como orgullo en profunda angustia.

La puerta se abrió treinta segundos más tarde.

-Les traeré el almuerzo –gruñó, antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

_Y no la querría de otra forma, _pensó Zuko.

-Le doy un ratito más, Lu Ten –afirmó el Señor del Fuego.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**N/A: Para su información, Jet puede estar totalmente vivo en un Avatar fanverso donde Zutara es la pareja reinante. ¡Gracias por leer!**

_Está genial, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias _azrasel_, _Lady Down, BlueEyesPrincess, youweon, Rashel Shiru, Heart-ILZ, y Patousky por los reviews en Lucecita Mía. Gracias, gracias, gracias!

_ Feliz Año Nuevo, para todos!  
_

_Reviews? Son un buen regalo de Navidad ;)_


End file.
